


A Long Way From Home

by OlympiaRiver



Category: Lore Olympus
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Getting Together, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Lore Olympus - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PTSD, Sweet Hades (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), TGOEM, assult, loreolympus, new relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24807028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlympiaRiver/pseuds/OlympiaRiver
Summary: Apollo gets Persephone to be with him, and very much alters her perspective on herself. She shuts down and listens to him. She won’t talk to anyone unless she has to, and completely ignores Hades and everyone else at work. Hades is worried and asks her about it, but Persephone never admits the truth.One day, Hades decides to follow her home, and is completely fuming at what he saw.Will Persephone be able to leave Apollo and heal from his abuse and her trauma?
Relationships: Apollo/Persephone, Hades/Persephone, Zeus/Hera
Comments: 20
Kudos: 83





	1. I’m fine

“Hello, Persephone!” Hades greeted the young goddess as she walked in. She didn’t seem to notice his greeting, so Hades tapped her on the shoulder.

“AAH-“ She yelped, jumping slightly and cringing inwardly.

“Oh, I-I’m sorry, Kore! I just... well I said hello and you didn’t seem to-“

“Oh, hi, Hades. It’s... fine. I’m fine.” She quickly sped away to her office leaving Hades without another word.

Hades just stared as she walked away, feeling dumbfounded. Why did she seem upset? Was she mad with him? Oh gods... what did he do? This isn’t like her... she was wearing a lot of extra clothing, a long flowy dress that was not in the slightest bit right like they normally are, with a sweatshirt on top. She doesn’t normally wear that.

Hades was interrupted from his thoughts as Hecate strolled in, head high, and heels making a clacking sound as she strolled in. “Hades, have you seen Persephone today? She seems upset.” She asked with a worried but accusing face.

Hades blinked back from his thoughts. “Yes, I just saw her. She came in and looked pretty flustered, and wore quite a bit of clothing. I mean, it is cold here, but not so cold that you’d cover absolutely everything?”

Hecate nodded and thought for a second, “Well... would you like to talk to her? Or should I?”

“Maybe you should, she didn’t seem to want to see me...” he said with a twinge of guilt. 

“Alright,” Hecate nodded, “but if you did something more stupid than usual, you’re answering to me.” She patted his shoulder and clacked away to the elevator.

—

“You slut! Don’t wear that, it shows off WAY too much.” Apollo told her with a scowl. He gripped her bicep tightly, and it sent shots of pain bolting up her arm.

“Ow! Apollo, s-stop that hurts-“ *SMACK* she was thrown off by the strong hand that came crashing to her cheek, met with a burning sting that no doubt left a mark.

“SHUT UP, YOU FUCKING BITCH. I’M TALKING.” He yelled in her face. 

Persephone was too distracted by the painful bruise on her arm and her throbbing cheek to notice that he kept going. She should’ve known better... Apollo hates it when she ‘talks back’ to him.

This has been her life for the past few days now. Apollo had taken her to be his girlfriend, and she had no say in it. He would’ve released the photos and told everyone what happened if she didn’t comply. It was a shocker for everyone when they found out. Artemis wasn’t exactly mad, but definitely wasn’t happy about it. Eros was absolutely furious, but not with her, with Apollo. He tried to convince Persephone that it would’ve been better if she had just left, and that the photos would die down within a week or so. She obviously didn’t believe him, and declined.

The only reason Eros didn’t tell anyone was because he had no idea what Apollo was doing to her. He hadn’t seen her since that conversation, but promised he would see her soon.

She wished with her life that Eros would come.

Apollo had physically and verbally abused her throughout the time they had been together. He told her that no one would love her when they found out that she had already been with someone, and Hades would hate her. He told her no one wanted to see her skin. No one wanted to see her ‘flabby arms’ or ‘fat belly’ or cleavage. She was just an object for him to use and control. Worst of all, she believed him. She believed that she was ‘fat’. She believed that no one would love her if they found out that she’d been with another man. She believed that Apollo would be the only one that would ‘love’ her.

“I’m- I'm sorry...” she said, and stumbled away. “I have to go to work, see you in a bit.”

-

“Persephone?” 

Persephone was pulled out of her thoughts when Hecate called her name. “Oh, hello again Hecate.” Persephone tried to discreetly cover one side of her face, the one which had a mark from Apollo’s hit earlier this morning. Her hair was long like Apollo always insisted she had, so it worked well as a cover.

“Is everything alright, dear? You seem a bit flustered.” 

Sugar snaps. She knows. She’ll tell Hades, he’ll hate her. Apollo will find out and release the photos and she’d have to move back to the mortal realm!

“Everything’s fine, I’m fine. Just tired, I- I didn’t sleep very well-“

Hecate moved to tuck her long hair behind her ear and saw her bruised cheek. Persephone immediately turned away and covered herself again. 

No- 

“Persephone! What happened here??” Hecate knelt down and took her hand away from her cheek. She gently touched the bruise, which got a cringe from Persephone.

“It’s okay, just an accident!” She quickly replied.

Hecate looked into her big doe-like eyes, “Darling, please tell me. I promise you’ll be okay. Me and-“

“Hecate? Persephone?” Hades called as he moved into her office.

SUGAR SNAPS.

Persephone looked away and turned her chair around. Hades instantly moved a little closer to her, “Persephone... what did I do wrong? Please tell me, I can’t stand knowing you’re mad at me. Was it the kiss?” He whispered.

“Hades... it’s nothing you did.” Hecate said.

Hades turned with concern, “Hecate... Persephone... what’s going on?”

“Nothing, I’m fine.” Persephone said, “Hecate, Hades, please leave.”


	2. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades and Hecate plan on what they want to do to figure out what’s wrong with Persephone.

“Nothing’s wrong. I’m fine. Hades, Hecate, please leave.” Persephone said, voice quivering a bit.

Hades looked over to Hecate, concern etched out all over his face. She shook her head and motioned for him to leave. He did so after giving Persephone’s shoulder a gentle pat. Hecate walked after him and just as she shut the door, a sniff came from the other end. Hades turned and almost opened the door, he had to comfort her. He wanted so badly to help her, but Hecate stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder

“Sometimes we all need to be alone, she isn’t comfortable telling you anything yet.” She told him. He reluctantly nodded.

Hades and Hecate walked together to his office in silence. The only sound was the clacking of her heels, and the muffled thumps of Hades’ sleek black tuxedo shoes.

“I want you to follow her home. Discreetly.” Hecate firmly said, “Something isn’t right, from what I’ve seen in person and heard from you, Persephone seems to despise Apollo, and now they’re together? She shows up to work flustered and reserved, which is the opposite of the Persephone we know. And she’s... bruised...”

Hades was quiet. Ever since he’d heard the news of them officially getting together, he felt broken inside. He thought maybe...

_No. Why would she ever want you? He’s a young god with a good reputation. And you’re the god of the DEAD. In the UNDERWORLD. There is never sun or warmth, two things that are crucial to a goddess of spring. It’s obvious that anyone who had the choice would choose Apollo._

He never really thought of Apollo as good, more of annoying and cocky, but if Persephone was with him, surely he couldn’t be that bad, right?

“Hades??” Hecate snapped, pulling him out of his thoughts, “Focus! Will you do it?”

Hades nodded, “I agree, it doesn’t make sense. Get Ornus to send me an email of when she checks out of work and her schedule. I’ll get ready to follow her before then to find out what might be wrong.”

Ornus was Hades’ new P.A., after the incident with Minthe, and her coming over on multiple occasions trying to seduce him, he had enough and fired her. Ornus seemed like the perfect P.A. when Hades interviewed him. Graduated with honors for computer science and engineering, and previous experience with being Zeus’ P.A., (before Zeus found Thetis and replaced him). He was very polite, and was honestly just in all ways completely better than Minthe at his job.

“Of course.” Hecate replied, and walked with him to the elevator to get on his office floor.

They rode the elevator in comfortable silence, and when they got out, Hades had almost crashed into Hermes.

“Ah, shit. Sorry, boss.” Hermes said as he knelt down to pick them back up.

“No, no, it’s alright Hermes. you’re carrying a big load, I understand.” He said, assisting Hermes in picking up the scrolls.

“Hey, while I’ve got you here...” Hermes stood, “I wanted to ask you something.”

“Alright, what can I do for you?” Hades asked. He stayed back to talk with Hermes as Hecate went on to have Ornus send the email.

Hermes hesitated, “Well... have you been... talking or in contact with Persephone lately?” Hermes shuffled around a bit, messing with his fingers, “It’s just.. she’s been acting strange lately. She won’t really hold a conversation too long and always makes an excuse to go back home. She never has time to hang out anymore, and her appearance and personality have really changed... in a bad way I think.”

Hades nodded, listening carefully, “Yes... I have. I’m planning to ask her about it when she feels more comfortable. Thank you for your concern though, Hermes.”

“No problem, boss. If you do find out anything... please let me know. I wanna be there for her if she needs anything.” Hermes replied with a grateful sigh, “See ya later!” And he flew off to deliver the scrolls.

Hades in truth was even more worried now, but at the same time, sort of relieved. At least he knew that he wasn’t the only one that she was behaving that way to. It was nice knowing that he didn’t do anything wrong, but Hermes noticed her change too, and it got Hades a lot more worried for her than he’d previously been.

______________

Hades walked into his office after a quick hello and thank you to Ornus.

He stepped to his sleek black desk, (which was pretty messy with all the files and paperwork he still needed to finish) and faced the wall directly behind it.

“Άνοιξε.” He said, eyes glowing a deep white, and the wall opened up to reveal a small compartment containing his Helm of Darkness. He lifted it off its pedestal and carefully set it in his desk.

It’s been decades since he had ever needed to use it. The helm would turn any being invisible if they wore it, but it was specially crafted for Hades by the Cyclops during the Titanomachy. It was a pretty useful tool back then, it helped him sneak attacks against the Titans without being seen, eavesdrop on plans of attack they discussed, form distractions as the others sneak attacked. It was a great asset to helping the gods win the war.

After the war, he didn’t really need it anymore and kept it hidden away. Now though, he had to find out what’s happening with Persephone. He had to make sure she was safe and happy, even if he wasn’t the one who brought her that feeling.

Hades sighed, plopped down onto his chair, and opened his emails.

Kore, Persephone.  
Goddess of spring.  
Shade information assistant.  
Clock in: 9:00am  
Clock out: 4:00pm  
Notes:

He checked his watch, 3:30pm.

_Oh, shit! It’s late. I guess I’ll just be in the lobby and wait for her._

Hades grabbed his helm and closed up his office. “Ornus, please cancel the rest of my day. I’m taking an early leave. If there’s anything important, send it to Hecate. I do not want to be disturbed unless absolutely necessary.”

“If course, your majesty.” Ornus replied, and began tapping on his computer.

Hades got to the lobby rather quickly and waited near the front desk. He surprisingly saw Persephone getting out of the elevator right after him. She wore her sweatshirt and was covering almost everything. Hades gave her nervous a wave with smile. She looked a bit spooked and nodded once, just barely waving back.

Persephone stepped out of the doors nervously and waited for a minute or two until a golden car pulled up.

 _Apollo_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for posting chapter two so late, I’ve been busy and honestly forgot about it...  
> I’ll be updating more regularly, the next chapter will be more exciting, I promise. Let me know what you think, and don’t forget to bookmark it to read chapter three when it comes out!


	3. Let’s Go Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades sees what happens at Apollo and Persephone’s home and is furious.

‘ _Apollo... what’s that shitty little sun god doing here??’_ Hades thought, brows furrowing _. ‘He’s banned from the underworld, and he know it_.’

Hades slipped on his helm and stepped outside, following Persephone to the car. He saw her terrified expression while she was fixing up her hair and fixing and pulling on her sweater. She wiped a few tears from her eyes and took a breath, then smiled as she approached the car.

“H-hello dear.” She said as Apollo rolled down his window. He was wearing a black leather jacket with tattered jeans and sunglasses that he pulled down to say, “Hey babes, get in.” Persephone nodded and quickly got into the car. She closed the door and sighed, taking off her sweatshirt.

“What the actual fuck, Persie?!” Apollo yelled, “Put that back on. Now!” He slapped her across the face and she let out a small whimper. “I-I’m s-so-sorry,” she said, “I forgot this dress shows-“

“Your flabby arms? Fucking cleavage that no one but me is allowed to see, let alone DOESNT want to see?? You fucking slut! You’re disgusting!! Are you just trying to get Hades to-“

“No! I s-swear, Apollo. I was just hot, I’m sorry!” She quickly said, and hurried to tug her sweater back on. Apollo huffed and muttered something under his breath. It took all of Hades’ willpower not to hurl a fist at his face so hard that he‘d fly straight into Tartarus.

They started driving and Hades flew after them. So far, all he saw was Persephone sitting up straight and looking down in her laps and Apollo looking forward and not regarding her. It wasn’t too long before they got to the Underworld-Olympus gate, and drove to Apollo’s home. Hermes no longer lived there because of Apollo’s new relationship with Persephone, so they were the only ones here.

Apollo opened his car door and stepped out, giving Persephone a look to have her do the same. She quickly stepped out and walked over to Apollo, who grabbed her arm. Persephone flinched, but cooperated. Hades could see Apollo yell harshly at her, and his heart broke. Persephone was cowering inwardly, taking all his terrible words in. Apollo let go of her arm and yanked it away from him so forcefully, that she fell back. She would’ve hit the concrete if it wasn’t for Hades moving so quickly to catch her. Persephone yelped, feeling someone hold and hoist her back up, but seeing nobody there. Sure it was a bit risky, but Hades wouldn’t allow Apollo to hurt her any more than he already had.

‘ _Okay so what’s my plan?_ ’ Hades thought to himself. Apollo clearly deserved to suffer in the worst way possible, and Hades wouldn’t stop until Apollo gets what he deserves. But right now... Persephone needed him. She needed to escape this terrible place and Apollo’s manipulation. His heart ached to know that someone made her think that she was less than perfect. ‘ _I’m gonna have to sneak her out later when she’s alone_.’

Hades materialized into Apollo’s living room and saw that Apollo and Persephone got in right after.

“I’m starving. Why don’t you go make some food, Persie?” He told her. She nodded. Apollo smiled, “Then we can have some fun after dinner. I’ve been meaning to do it again sometime, but I’ve never had the time. I’m free for the afternoon, so let’s...” he crept a few inches closer, than gave her a forceful and demanding kiss. Persephone whimpered and pulled away, “I-I don’t think that’s a good idea... I really didn’t enjoy it last time.”

Apollo scowled, “Of course you did, you were just tired. We’ll eat and do it again, it’ll be even better this time. Now go make dinner.” He walked you the couch and plopped down, turning on “ _Olympus’ Got Talent”_

Persephone looked absolutely terrified, and Hades... Hades was completely taken aback. ‘ _Did Apollo... did Apollo RAPE her..?_ ’

Hades suddenly got furious. ‘ _That’s not happening again. Not on my watch._ ’ He followed Persephone in the kitchen to keep an eye on her.

“A-Apollo? Is soup okay?” She quietly asked.

“Yeah, yeah... sure.” He replied. 

She nodded and started the stove and placed a pot with water on top. She added a bunch of precut vegetables that she prepared earlier then added a few herbs and spices. She got her phone out while she waited for it to cook and pulled up a picture of Cerberus and her taking a selfie. She looked like she was laughing as Cerberus licked her face. Persephone giggled as she saw the photo, “I miss you my good boy...” she said.

Hades gave a sad smile, ‘ _You’ll see him soon, sweetness, don’t worry..._ ’

She hugged her phone, “You too, Hades. What I wouldn’t give to see you right now...” she sniffed and a tear slowly fell down her cheek. Hades’ heart, for the millionth time of the day, broke.

‘ _Oh sweet Kore... soon, I promise_.’ He wanted to reach out and give her a big hug and tell her everything was gonna be okay.

“PERSIE??” Apollo yelled, “HURRY UP!”

Persephone quickly shoved her phone back in her sweater, “It’s almost done, sorry.” She told him.

Apollo stomped into the kitchen, “Actually... I think I’d rather have you first.” He said, smirking and pulling her close to him.

“No! I really don’t- AH!” He yanked her to him and hurried them into his bedroom. “Apollo, please don’t!!” She screamed.

Apollo yanked her by the hair and gripped her arm tighter, no doubt leaving a bruise.

“Oh don’t worry, sweets. You’ll be okay if you just cooperate.” Apollo said, chuckling. Persephone shoved him away, “No!!” She yelled, “PLEASE!” Apollo scowled and ripped off her dress, leaving her in just her bra and underwear. “SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME!!” He yelled in her face, and pulled a hand back to hit her again, but Hades yanked his helm off and threw a fist to his face.

“GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!!” He roared. Apollo flew back, crashing into the wall behind him and cursed right before he lost consciousness.

“Hades!” Persephone looked relieved, but scared. She tried to cover herself up with her arms, but realized that it didn’t do much. She burst into tears, “W-wait! Please d-don’t look at me,” she said.

Hades closed his eyes and turned, “Persephone, sweetness... it’s okay. I promise it’s all going to be okay. This isn’t your fault, love.” He hoped to soothe her but heard no response other than a few sniffles.

“I’ll- I’ll be okay... just give m-me a second, please.” She quietly muttered.

“O-of course, sweetness. I have a sweatshirt you could borrow if you-“

“I’m so sorry! I really didn’t mean for you to see... _this,_ ” she said it with such disgust that it pained Hades to hear it. “I’ll change, I promise! Just... I-I’ll be right back!” She turned to rush to her closet.

“No- no sweetness that’s not what I meant at all! You’re beautiful, please don’t listen to whatever that asshat told you. I just... thought that maybe I could offer to-“

“Yes. I’d love one of yours... if you don’t mind. I just don’t... want to wear something of mine that reminds me of him.” She muttered out.

Hades smiled and took off his sweatshirt he put on before coming here and gave it to her, eyes still closed.

“Thank you, Hades.” She replied and took it from him, slipping it on. “Y-you can look if you want to, now.” 

Hades opened his eyes and saw her messed up hair and bruised cheeks, “Oh, Kore... come here,” he opened his arms up to let her step in if she wanted to. Persephone sniffed and buried her face into his shirt. Hades wrapped his arms around her.

“Lets go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was a doozy to write, hopefully you liked it! Next update will be soon!  
> Don’t forget to comment and leave kudos :>


	4. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades takes Persephone to his house, where he comforts her and has her stay for the night.  
> (Bunch of fluff) <3

“Let’s go home.” Hades whispered into her hair, arms securely wrapped around her small form. 

Persephone sighed, and gave a small smile. She finally felt safe, even though she wasn’t exactly away from Apollo and his home. She was with Hades, and he made her feel special. Loved. Appreciated.

They stood there for a few long moments, slowly swaying back and forth in each other’s arms. Persephone was half asleep, given that she was standing. Hades in the other hand, was fully awake and acutely aware of the purple shit that was laying unconscious on the other side of the room. 

Hades carefully and gently lifted Persephone up in a bridal carry. She instantly melted into his arms, facing towards him and resting her hands on his chest, fast asleep. ‘ _Oh, sweetness..._...’

He pulled his phone out and texted his brothers.

-

** The Three Idiots **

_Hades_ : Guys, come to Apollo’s. He attacked Persephone, so I returned the favor back to him. I have her right now, will explain later. Just don’t let him out of your sight.

-

The group chat name was courtesy of Hera, and they kept it. Hades shoved his phone back into his pocket, easily balancing Persephone with one arm, then stepped into the ether and transferring to his home. 

He carried Persephone to his couch, wanting to keep an eye on her and be there for her when she wakes up. He gently set her down, and kissed to top of her head. Hades smiled, pulling a big fluffy blanket up and over her petite form. 

He sat down on the small sofa beside her, and once again pulled out his phone.

-

** The Three Idiots **

_Hades_ : Guys, come to Apollo’s. He attacked Persephone, I have her right now, I’ll explain later. Just don’t let him out of your sight.

_Zeus_ : At his place now, you really HAD to bash his head?

_Zeus_ : I’m getting Ares to look after him for now, I don’t want to deal with this. Hades, consider yourself lucky you’re my brother.

_Poseidon_ : Oh this son of a bitch- can’t even speak properly. Makes his story sound a hundred times more full of shit. You got him good, brother.

-

Hades rolled his eyes at Zeus’ comment. ‘ _Asshole and his golden boy_.’

-

** The Three Idiots **

_Hades_ : I’ll get back to you as soon as I can. I need to make sure Persephone is okay.

_Zeus_ : Oooh, THAT’S why... Whatever, how’s it going with you and pinky? Did ya make a move on her yet? ;)

_Poseidon_ : Zeus, not now.

_Zeus_ : This is ridiculous. Hades, you better call me and explain this soon.

-

Hades rolled his eyes. Of course Zeus couldn’t get through even one conversation about Persephone without making a joke about Hades and her. Not to mention that he just can’t face the fact that his favorite Olympian raped an innocent girl.‘ _I swear if he tries ANYTHING to shift the blame on Persephone..._ ’

Hades looked over to Persephone, who’s brow was knotted and she had a tight frown playing at her lips. She whimpered something and shook a bit. Hades stood and placed a hand on her arm, rubbing small circles to somehow comfort her. It did, her brows relaxed and she looked peaceful once again, quietly giving a few snores. 

Hades smiled, still gently rubbing circles with his thumb. He would’ve just stayed there all day and night if he had to. Her sweet angelic face and beautiful personality could just light up the whole room. Apollo changed that, making her feel less. Making her feel small and insignificant, unimportant, ugly... for that, he will pay. 

•

Persephone softly stirred and let out a sigh. She opened her eyes and saw the vibrant blue god before her, sitting on the floor with his head on the couch, asleep. It must’ve been pretty late, since she got to Hades’ near the evening. His hand was intertwined in hers, and he looked exhausted. She gently removed her hand from his and sat up, head throbbing. 

“Ah-“ she winced, browns furrowing and hands flying up to clutch her head. 

“Sweetness, what’s wrong? Are you okay?” A rumbling voice muttered to her. His hands went up to hers and removed them from her head. She looked down at the king who was gazing into her eyes. He looked concerned and tired.

“Y-yeah... just my head, it hurts,” she replied, “I’m so sorry for waking you, I just-“

“Don’t apologize, Kore. It’s okay,” he rubbed the back of her hands with his thumbs and pressed a kiss to her knuckles, “you look exhausted, sweetness,” his face was full of genuine concern and worry, “I’ll take you to the guest room and-“

“Can you stay with me though?” She quietly interrupted.

Hades looked a bit surprised, he didn’t expect for her to want his company and warm up to him so quickly. 

“Of course you don’t have to!” She quickly added, “I’m just a bit scared to be on my own, and the thing about Apollo, I don’t wanna see him again, and you make me feel safe, and I don’t-“

Hades brought a hand up to her cheek and gave a smile to stop her spiraling and nervousness, “Of course I will, Persephone. I’m happy you trust me, and I feel honored that I make you feel safe,” she looked into his eyes and let out a breath of relief, she gave him a small smile. “And if you want... only if you want, and I mean this in the least intimate way possible, you can sleep with me in my bedroom?” He added, hoping it doesn’t scare her off or make her think that he was going to do anything to her.

She nodded and jumped onto him, arms wrapping around his neck and face burying into the crook of his neck, “thank you.” She whispered. 

Hades for the millionth time, smiled. He felt so happy that she trusted him and was completely comfortable around him. He hugged her close to him and stood, padding over to his bedroom with the tiny pink goddess curled up in his arms.

He laid down with her back to his chest on his bed, and wrapped an arm around her. He curled his body to her and kissed her cheek, pulling a blanket over them. She held one of his hands and gave a happy sigh. 

“Goodnight, Hades.”

“Goodnight, Kore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll be trying to update daily, forgive my terrible writing and story plot, I’m new to this!


	5. Vivid Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone has a very vivid dream of Apollo. Hades, as well as another character that will be important later on, is there to help her through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A VIVID DESCRIPTION OF SEXUAL ASSULT ⚠️

The first thing that Hades noticed as he woke up was that he was holding onto something. Hugging it close to his chest like a dear possession he was scared to let go of because if he did, it would disappear. It radiates a comforting warmth and a wonderful aura that made him relaxed and perfectly content. He smelled a comforting scent emanating from the object, like a mix of vanilla, sugar, and maybe a dash of peppermint. But... it was shaking. Crying? It was grasping onto his shirt and sobbing hard. He heard muffled sniffs, the figure was trying to make themselves as small as they possibly could. Hades realized that this was Persephone. Persephone... wait a second!

His eyes flew open, he immediately shot straight up like a rod, summoning his bident and arm wrapping protectively around Persephone. 

This scared her and she yelped. 

“Persephone, are you okay??” He said, cupping her cheek, “is someone here?” 

She looked around and then back into his eyes, “I-I-I don’t kno-know! He was here, he- he did it again and it hurt. It hurt so bad, Hades! Please don’t let him take me! I- I never want to do it again, please!” 

He could see the terror in her eyes, her voice cracking as she muttered out each word loudly for him to hear, like she was telling him a secret that no one else could know. 

He cupped her cheeks with his hands pressed a kiss to her forehead. “It was a dream, sweetness. He’s not here, it’s all okay. I’m right here, it’s only me.” He told her. It seemed to calm her a bit, and he hugged her close, “Can you tell me what happened in your dream?”

—

\- **TRIGGER WARNING: EXTREME SEXUAL CONTENT AND VIVID DESCRIPTION** \- 

“ _You can never leave me. You belong to me. Forever. You think Hades will ever want a slut like you?” He grabbed her arm and yanked her to him._

_ She tried to scream, to tell him to stop, but it came out in a quiet whisper that even she could barely hear. She couldn’t fight against him, she couldn’t pull away, couldn’t call anyone for help. She was trapped in this endless circle of abuse and torture. His towering form was terrifying her, he was yanking down her clothes and forcefully kissing her.  _

_ ‘Stop!’ She thought in her mind. Of course, it didn’t work. Nothing worked. This was her life now...  _

_ Suddenly felt a piercing pain shoot through her core, like she was being split open, or impaled by a flaming hot knife. She tried to scream, wail out any type of protest. It hurt so bad...  _

_ It came again, and again. Stabbing her over and over. ‘Apollo, stop!’ She felt like she was going to pass out. The overwhelming pain was exhausting her and she couldn’t take it.  _

_ Suddenly it was black.  _

_ The pain has stopped, there was no more Apollo.  _

_ ‘Mom- err... Miss, are you okay?’ An echoing voice rang out.  _

_ ‘Umm... probably. Yes?’ She answers back, ‘Where am I? Who are you?’ She asked. _

_ ‘You’ll meet me soon, don’t worry. Da- I mean, Hades is still with you, none of this is real. Don’t freak out when you wake, it’s only Hades.’ The voice reassured her. _

_ ‘O-okay... thank you.’ Persephone replied.  _

For a second it felt like she was falling, then she sprang awake.

_ She let out a deep breath of relief. ‘Only a dream.’ _

She looked over and sure enough, she saw and felt Hades. His arms wrapped around her figure, holding her close. She smiled and carefully got out of his embrace, trying not to wake him. She padded into the bathroom and washed her face, trying to focus on anything other than Apollo. She took a deep breath and tied her newly grown long hair back into a low bun, and went back over to the bed.

Hades was still sleeping peacefully, one arm draped over her side of the bed. She smiled and crawled in, pressing herself against Hades to find some comfort. He seemed to like it as well, and tightened his arms around her just a bit. 

Although she felt comforted by this, she couldn’t help but think back on her horribly and terrifyingly realistic nightmare. It was like he was really there...

There was a creek at the door, she slowly turned her head and saw a man’s shadow. Persephone slid deeper into the sheets and turned, facing Hades. She grasped onto his shirt and sobbed. She didn’t want this to happen again. As sad and childish as it sounds, she’d rather be thrown into Tartarus then go back. She felt him spring up and summon his bident immediately, one arm tightening around her.

—

She explained her dream to him, “It felt like he was splitting me open... why would anyone want- want to have-“ she hesitated, “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to sound like a baby...” She bit her lips at an attempt to keep them from quivering.

“Kore, that does not make you sound like a baby. I’m so, so sorry you had to go through that...” he sat up completely and offered his arms out as a gesture that he wanted to give her a hug. Persephone gave a weak smile and crawled into his arms. “Sex is not supposed to be painful. It will never be painful if you do it with someone you trust, with consent on both sides. He took advantage of you, and you didn’t want it. That’s why it hurt, sweetness.” He kissed her forehead again and rubbed her back, “I’ve had my fair share of nightmares too, and it feels very real sometimes. I promise, though, he will never be able to touch you like that ever again.”

It was so... easy to feel safe with him. His arms were like a shield from the world, from Apollo. It felt so right to be with Hades. She melted into his embrace and clutched onto his shirt, “Thank you.” 

“Anytime, darling.” He murmured into her hair and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. He held her like this for a few more minutes, rocking slowly from side to side, holding her close. He hummed a lullaby that his mother used to sing him when he was a kid. His hums rumbled through his chest and Persephone felt the small and comforting vibration from him. She sighed and smiled, humming along with him once she got the melody. 

Hades was right, she was going to be okay. She’ll get stronger, train her mind, train her body. She’ll fight him and win. No woman should be treated like that, and she’ll do everything in her power to take him down, no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting so late! My schedule has been whack lately. Hopefully you enjoyed this, next update should be coming soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Please don’t forget to comment and leave kudos! <3  
> (Inspired by a fanfic idea my cousin thought of!)


End file.
